Helical valves are generally used to modify the loading motion of the intake air and these are incorporated in the intake module perpendicular to the inward flow direction. A cover is fitted to protect the helical mechanism. An actuator with electrical contacts is attached to the cover to activate the helical valves. The injection elements or injectors must be controlled and attached separately.
Such known devices have the disadvantage that they have a lot of individual parts. This involves a high level of assembly outlay and can also result in incorrect assembly. The separate contacting of the actuator and injectors is similarly disadvantageous, as two interfaces have to be connected.